Another Chance
by HG4EVER69
Summary: Harry and Ginny get another chance to save their friends and family. When they are killed four years after the Ministry fell. Fate and Death give them a chance to do it all over again, sending them both back before Harry's 3rd year. H/G soulbond. Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore slight bashing.
1. Chapter 1

1: The Return

Harry slowly opened his eyes. When he did he was confused as to why he was back in his room at the Dursleys. Then he remembered. Ginny and he were at Potter Cottage hiding out from Tom and his Deatheaters when the house exploted. The next thing he knew he was in a white field with Ginny when Fate and Death approched them both with an offer they couldn't refuse. They were given the chance to go on to where ever you go when you die or to go back to the summer before Harry's 3rd year. It didn't take much thought. In the last 3 years they had lost just about everyone. All the Weasley's exept Ginny (and she was a Potter now) and Fluer were dead. Fluer had flead to France with Harry and Ginny's two twin daughters. Almost all thier friends were dead or scattered all of England with no way to reach them. Everyone had had vanished after Ron and Hermione had been captured when they tryed to sneek into Hogwarts when Harry told them it was too dangerous but Hermione wouldn't lisen and insisted they could reach the library to look for a book and get out with no trouble. The safehouse they had been staying in was raided 2 hours later. Harry and Ginny spent the next year going from one hiding spot to the next before theywere killed at Potter Cottage.

They had desided to return so that they could try to save everyone or at least as many as they could. The first step was to free Sirius. Next would be to research Horcruxes. They still did not know where they all where. The diary would already be destroyed. They knew where the locket and ring where and they knew about the one in harry's scar, the cup and Nagini. They didn't know what and where the last one was. Tho Harry believed one was at Hogwarts some where. They also knew how to destroy them including the one in Harry's scar without him dying. All but the one in Harry's scarcould be distroyed by The Sword of Griffndor or a Baskalist fank. The one in Harry's scar could be destroyed by completing the soulbond that he and Ginny had. The bond would reform when they touched and then they would have to consimate thier marriage again. Harry wanted to wait till Ginny was at least 15 but Ginny had other ideas. She was not letting that soul fragment to stay in Harry. She said if she had to she would get it out of him with or without his help. They would go to the Chamber of Secrets when they returned to school and get a few fangs then hide them in the Room of Requirments. After that they would remove the one in Harry's scar. Harry finally gave in ecaouse he had no dought Ginny would do what ever needed to be done to get Tom out of Harry.

Another thing they talked about was getting Ginny into his year and Harry would not hold back with his studing this time around. He was also going to change his electives. He plan on taken Ancient Ruins and Arithmancy. He knew Hagred would be disipointed he didn't take his class but Harry didn't want to take 3 electives. He was also dropping quiddish. He would tell McGonagoll that he was dropping it because he wanted to consintrate on his studies and was tired of the whole house turning on him like they did the last 2 years. Him and Ginny were also going to train in the RoR as much as possible.

Harry got up to start his day. First he wrote two letters. One to Ginny the secont to McGonagall. Once that was done he started to do his chores around the house. That evening he started his homework.


	2. Chapter 2

2: Ginny

Ginny woke up like Harry did a little confused at first before she started to remember everything. She took a deep breath and try to calm herself. She needed to be relaxed and carefull so that she did not give herself away. She was laying there when her mother knocked on the door.

"Ginny it's time to get up. Breakfast is ready."

"Ok Mum, I'll be down in a minute."

Ginny got up and looked at herself in the mirror. She had forgotten how fast she had lost wieght and how little sleep she got that summer after the Chamber. She would have to becarefull about recovering to fast. She would start by eating a little more than she did the first time. At least she would not have to worry about the nightmares but it was going to be hard not to be able to sleep without Harry. Ginny grabbed some clothes and headed for the shower.

Ginny walked into the kitchen 20min later taking her normal seat She didn't say anything and could see her mother watching her closely. She ate everything her mother gaver her. Her brothers all looked shock she ate so much. When she was done she got up and headed back to her room to work on her homework.

HG

Ginny spent the morning working on her homework and waiting for the letter from Harry letting her know he was back also. When lunch time came around Ginny headed back down stairs. Her mother was still fixing luch so Ginny desided to ofer to help.

"Mum do you need any help finishing lunch."

A suprised Molly replied " No dear, just have a seat I'm about done."

"Ok mum."

After lunch Ginny excussed herself so she could work on her summer homework some more.

At dinner time she came down and started to set the table without being asked. During dinner her father talked about what was going on in the Ministry. It was during dinner that Hegwig arrived with a letter. When she arrived everyone was suprised when she went to Ginny. Ginny feed her a little off her plate and removed the letter, of course this set Ron off.

"Ginny give me that letter."

Ginny looked at the name on it and replyed "Its not for you Ron it has my name on it."

"Why would Harry write you you are not his friend I am, so give me my letter."

Seeing a fight start to break out Molly jumped in.

"Ginny let me see the letter."

Ginny still holding the letter showed her mother her name writen on the outside. Ginny was not sure all what Harry may have writen so she was not giving up the letter or letting anyone else read it.

"See Mum it as my name.."

"Very well dear. Ronald the letter is for your sister and you will leave her alone about it." Seeing her son about to protest. "I mean it Ronald."

After dinner Ginny went up to her room and smiled as she read the letter knowing that her husban had made it back.

Thanks for the reviews. This is my first story on this site. I will reply to your reviews as soon as I figure out how. I will post as often as I can. Also I do not have a beta so I will try to catch any mistakes in spell before I post a new chapter. This is an AU story so it is not going to follow cannon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Harry got up to 2 owls with letters. One was Hegwig the other was Earl. Removing both letters Harry decided to read the one that look like it was from Ron.

Harry,

Harry you need to stop bothering my sister if I see you writing to her again and trying to take advantage of her my brothers and I will pound you in the ground. She doesn't need you or anyone else bothering her about what happen at school. Your my best mate but that does not give you the right to harass my baby sister. This is your only warning.

Ron

Harry was furious with Ron. But considering what he knew of him it was not all that surprising. Ron and Hermione both never like sharing Harry with others. Well Harry was going to put his foot down. Getting out some Parchment Harry wrote Mr.. Weasley.

Mr.. Weasley,

I just received a letter from Ron, the one I sent with this letter. I ask that you read it before continuing to read mine.  
First I am not trying to take advantage of Ginny. I just thought she might like to have someone to talk with that might understand what its like to have Tom Riddle messing up ones life. I have had a few nightmares about the chamber (which he did have in the last timeline) myself. When I saw Ginny laying there I thought we had paid to arrive in time. I dreamed of that more than once.  
Second, I didn't like that Ron threaten me the way he did. I don't get were he thinks that it is alright to treat once supposed friend that way. Kind reminds me of cousin who made sure I never had any friends in school. Now Ron is trying to say who I can be friends with.  
I also don't understand his sudden over protectiveness of Ginny when He made sure she knew she was not wanted at school. On more than one action I said something to him about Ginny acting quiet but he just kept saying she was fine. I would like to apologize to you and Mrs.. Weasley. I should not have listen to him and gone to a teacher. I have already apologized to Ginny in the letter I wrote. If Ron is going to treat me this way I am going to have to rethink our friendship, I hate to have to do this but I have had to put up with my bulling cousin my entire life along with abusive relatives. School Is my escape from all of it and I do not want to have to deal with it at school more than I already do fron Profecer Snape and from Malfoy. I know this not a letter you would like to receive but I was hopping you could talk with Ron about his actions. If I tried he would just blow me off and say I don't have a sister so I would not understand.  
If you do not want me to write Ginny then I will stop. As her parnt its your right. I just hope you know I just am trying to be a better friend to her and try to make up for failing her last year at school. I could use all the friends I could get and I'm sure Ginny would like more friends too.

Harry Potter

After addressing it to Mr.. Weasley at the Ministry I sent Hegwig off with it. I knew this was going to cause problems for Ron and I but I was not going to let him interfere with my friendship with Ginny. Hell we were married for over 3 years before we came back in time. After sending the letter off to Mr.. Weasley I read the letter from Ginny. Her letter didn't say much like mine didn't they were just so we could let the other know we made it back OK and to help others get used to us talking with each other. I didn't write Ron back, I figure I will let he decide what to do after his father reads my letter. I'm sure Mr.. Weasley will not be all that happy with Ron and Mrs.. Weasley may blow her top.  
After finishing the letters I started on my daily chores. I couldn't wait for Marge to arrive. It would give me the excuses I needed to leave and stay at the Leaky Cauldron.

H?G

Aurther Weasley was looking over some reports when a letter arrived for him. When he saw who it was from he was surprised but when he saw what it was about he was mad and disappointed in his youngest son. He knew he was going to have to show Molly this letter and have a long talk with Ron over the letter he sent Harry. He was also concerned about the comments about his relatives and Snape at school. He was trying to decide what to do with there was a knock at his door.  
"Enter"  
Kingsley walked in to talk with Aurther about a case.  
"King what can I do for you?"  
"I need to talk with you about that raid you made last week."  
"Sure what do you need to know."  
They spent the next hour going over everything so they would be on the same page when it went to trail in another week. Before Kingsley could leave Aurther asked him to look at the letter he got from Harry especially in reference to his relatives and Snape.  
"I'm not sure what we can do without talking with him but if he is being abused he will need to be removed."  
"That might not be that easy. We tried to get Dumbledore to let him come stay with us but he refused saying Harry was safe at the Dursleys."  
"Harry doesn't seem to like them and from what Molly has seen of them they don't seem to be very nice people. Harry has never said anything to us but he has looked under feed when he arrived at our house last summer."  
"I can quietly loo; into it and see what is going on."  
"Might be best that Dumbledore does not know you are checking things out."  
After they talked a few more minutes Kingskey left. Aurther spent the rest of the day thinking about the letter he received.  
When it was time to head home he gathered the 2 letters and headed to the floss.

H?G

Aurther exited the floo at the Burrow to find his wife and daughter in the kitchen fixing dinner.  
"Evening Molly, Ginny."  
"Aurther" "Dad"  
"Where are the boys?"  
"Upstairs in their rooms"  
"Ginny could you please bring the letter you received from Harry down here. I know we never ask any of you to show use your mail but some things have come up."  
"OK Dad."  
Ginny left to get the letter and Molly looked at her husband questioned. Aurther just handed her the letters he received from Harry. Molly read both and he could see her getting upset about what was said by her son. Ginny came down just as Molly finished and handed her letter to her father knowing he would not ask unless it was inportant.  
"Here Dad, what's going on?"  
"It seems your brother Ron wrote Harry inreguards to him writing you and it upset Harry enough that he wrote me and sent Ron's letter along with it."  
Aurther opened the letter and read it.

Ginny,

First I would like to apologize for not stepping up and going to McGonagall when I thought something might be wrong. I could give the excuses that every time I went to an adult for help I never received it or I just trusted Ron when I brought the subject up with him but that is no excess for us ignoring you. I hope you can forgive me.  
Also I want you to know if you want someone to talk with I'm more than happy to listen. I have had a couple nightmares over the Chamber and if you are also I'm willing to be there for you if you want.  
I'm also willing to a better friend this next school year to you. If you want we can also write each other over the summer. I wait for your reply.

Your friend hopefully  
Harry

Aurther finished it and handed it to his wife and sent Ginny to get Ron and tell him to come down stairs.  
"Aurther, do you think Harry can help her. I know she has been doing better the last couple days but she still looks like she is not getting enough sleep."  
"I don't know Molly but I'm not sure what he can do stuck at the Dursleys. I dought Dumbledore will let him visit and I'm not sure the Dursley will let Ginny visit him from how you describe them."  
Before Molly could reply they heard the footsteps of their two youngest coming down the stairs.  
"Ron have a seat and Ginny you might want to as well since this involves you as well."  
Take the letter that Ron wrote and handed it to him to see. When Ron realised what the letter was he paled considerably.  
"Would you like to explain this letter Ron. Harry was quiet upset to receive it, that he sent it to me with his own letter."  
Ron knew his parents were not happy with him but he didn't want Harry and Ginny becoming friends. That's why he always referred to her as his baby sister and did everything he could to embarrass her around Harry.  
"I was just trying to look after Ginny. She doesn't need anyone bothering her about what happen."  
His mother jumped in "where was your protectiveness last school year. Harry stated in his letter to both your sister and father that he said something to you about Ginny and you blew him off."  
"Come on Mum what would Harry know, he doesn't have any sisters. Plus he doesn't need some fan girl fanning all over him because he is Harry Potter."  
That's all it took for Molly Weasley to blow up at her son. Molly went off on him for his treatment of Ginny and his threats against Harry.  
"Ron you are grounded the rest of the summer. You will spend your time doing chores around the house for your mother. I'm disappointed in you. We have raised you and your brother and sister better than this. Your mother and I have no problem with Harry trying to help your sister if that is what she wants. It's up to her. You also have no right o dictate who others can be friends with."  
After that Ron was sent to his room till dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone got the next chapter for Another Chance. This will be a feller chapter. Before Harry and Ginny finally get a chance to meet up. So for those looing forward to them getting together we are getting closer. I want to think everyone that review or read my story.**

 **Also I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters.**

Harry spent the next couple of weeks doing his chores and avoiding his relatives as much as possible. His Uncle had taken Harry avoiding them as Harry was up to something unnatural, so he had doubled Harry chores to make sure he had no free time to do anything other then work and well work. Harry would get up and make breakfast then start his chores. He would work till dinner. Harry would get the bare minimum food. After cleaning up, Harry would be given more chores till the Dursleys went to bed then Harry would be allowed to sleep. Harry had planned on sticking around till Marge arrived but with the way his relatives were acting it might be better to leave early. On top of that he got a letter from Hermione who had heard from Ron. He was not all sure what Ron told her but She sent him a letter telling him off and taken Ron's side without even asking his side. Which was not surprising. So Harry wrote her back telling her off. He told her he had written Ginny to offer his support and apologize for not doing more. He also told Hermione what Ron wrote. In closing he told her that if she and Ron were going to treat him the way they where then he would be looking for new friends and for her and Ron not to write him anymore.  
Maybe if he got tuff on them now they would realize a few things. Ron needs to stop being so jealous of others and be thankful for the loving family he has. He also needs to stop trying to out do his brothers and just be himself. No one but him expects himself to out shine his brothers. Ron needs to just be himself. One of Ron biggest issues is his treatment of Ginny. He thinks that he has the right to run her life while at the same time push her away. His over protectiveness that Ron developed the last time around will get him several trips to the hospital wing this time around. Harry knew his wife well enough to know she will start hexing the moment he sticks his nose in her business. As for Hermione she needs to stop thinking just because she reads so much that she knows better than anyone else. Her bossy attitude needs to stop also. She has to learn that she is not always right and can not tell everyone what to do. She also needs to learn to see past books. That books are not always right or tell the whole truth.  
Harry was gathering his things up that he manage to get out of his trunk before it was locked up in the cubert under the stairs. Like his wand and invisibility cloak. Once he made sure he had everything and the Dursleys where asleep Harry snuck out and headed for The Leaky Cauldron.

H/G

The two weeks Harry spent doing his chores, Ron spent doing his as well. Though Harry had twice as much and didn't gripe no where near as much as Ron did. Ron spent the first two weeks of his punishment blaming Harry for getting him in trouble. Never mind that Ron got himself in the trouble for writing and threatening Harry in the first place. He also spent the two weeks blaming Ginny and giving her a hard time which would result in her pranking him. Of course the twins got blamed for the pranks she did not that they did not do their own.

H/G

Ginny started gaining weight back and sleeping better even though she still missed sleeping next to Harry. Her mother was still hovering over her when ever she could but it was not as bad as the last time around. She tied talking with her mother but that didn't go so well, it just worried her mother more.  
She couldn't wait for them reform their bond. She missed talking with Harry and being held by him on a regular bases. Neither of them have decided if they will let the bond be known so they can room together at school or keep it quiet for the time being. They need to be able to talk with each other without anyone else finding out till they are ready. It was making it hard trying to decide what to do about changing things and what to leave the same. She knew they would be able to get together once school started but there was the issue of Ron and even Hermione to deal with. She knew Ron would do everything he could to keep them apart. It was aggravating having to sit and wait. Hopefully they will find a way to meet up before her family goes to Egypt to visit Bill.

 **Short chapter this time around. I will try to have a longer one next time. Also it may be a while for the next chapter. A friend of mine who is in the military comes home from deployment so will be spending some time with him and his family helping out around his farm.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is another chapter.. Sorry it took so long. Got kind of busy then my muse went in to over drive for my Robotech story. Fell free to check it out. As like everyone else one this site I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did though.**

Kingsley had been quietly investigating the goings on at the Dursleys. It was plain as day that their son was a spoiled brat that bullied the neighborhood kids. While Harry Potter was treated no better then some house elves from some of the pure blood families that support blood purity. He saw no signs of physical abuse but he was sure it was there.  
Kingsley knew he would need to speak with Harry but the boy had disappeared a week ago. He had not seen the boy around at all, which worried him. It was a couple days later that he found Harry Potter was staying at the Leakey Cauldron.

H/G

Harry was enjoying his time away from the Dursleys. He picked up a lot of books and was getting a lot of studying done. He decided to review a lot he knew and then work on some of the things he didn' was going to be a lot of surprised people when he got back to school come September.  
He plan on locking his compartment door for starters. So no Malfoy. Of course he would make sure Ginny was in there with him. He would get the same one as last time but make sure Ron and Hermione were else where.

He had heard back from McGanagall about his electives and him dropping quiddish this year. She was happy with the change to his elective but was unhappy about him dropping quiddish. She said she understood why he was doing it but if he changed his mind to let her know.

Harry started noticing Kingsley watching him. Harry was not sure what was up because he was sure He didn't going the Order of the Phoenix till after Tom came back. Well he would just have to keep an eye on him. If all else fails he could just ask him why he is watching him.

Harry continued to write Ginny ad keep her updated on what he was doing. She let him know about Ron's attitude towards Harry and all the pranks played on him by here and the twins. She also got them to lay of Percy. She was working on getting him to relax a little more and believe the family was proud of him. Harry was keeping an eye out for her. She says she will try to come to the alley the next time her Mum are Dad came. She did let him know the family did receive the prize money and her parents were discussing what to do with it. She was hoping they would skip the whole Egypt trip this time and use the money for around the house and for their school supplies. She did menchin bringing that point up to them. Harry continued to enjoy his day and keep an eye out for trouble or Ginny.

H/G

The Weasley family was all gathered in the kitchen for a family meeting.

"OK everyone. Quieted down. So everyone knows we won the Daily Profite drawing for a 1000 gallons prize money. Your mother and I have been trying to decide what to do. We have talked with both Bill and Charley. We would like to spend a month in Egypt but it was decide that Bill and Charley would come here. We are going to use the money take care of a few things around the house and to make sure those going to school have everything they need. Including new wands for those who are using family wands. Those who do not have a pet will also get have one as long as you promise to take care of it. I know Ginny has wanted a cat for ever and I'm sure some of you would like an owl. Maybe your Mother and I might see some more letters threw the year."

"Maybe Ronnskins can get a toad."

"That enough Fred. Keep it up and you will join him with all the chores he has this summer."

"Yes Mum."

"Now Bill and Charley will be here at the beginning August and stay till you all go back to school. Tomorrow we will be going to Diagon Alley to pick up wands and pets. If there is anything else you all need let your Mother and I know."

"That's all for now."

All the kids left talking about what they could get tomorrow. Ginny was thinking this was her chance to meet up with Harry and if they were staying in England there would be no reason for him not to come home with them.

H/G

While the Weasleys got read to head to Diagon Alley the next morning Harry was eating breakfast when he saw Kingsley walk in. Kingsley sat down at a booth a little ways down from Harry's. After Harry finished eating he walked over to Kingsley's table and sat down with his wand pointing at the Auror.

"Is there a reasons that you have been watching me these last few days. I don't like people spying on me. So who do you work for. The Ministry, Dumbledork or one of the Death Eaters running around like the Molfoys"

"Relax Mister Potter I mean you no harm. My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt I'm an Auron with the Ministry but that's not why I'm here. Arthur Weasley asked me to look in to your home life. I was investigating it quietly as not to let certain people know what I was doing. I was planning on talking with you today. What can you tell me or more precise what would you be willing to tell me."

Harry looked at him weighing the odds of what would happen if Harry told him everything. Harry always trusted Kingsley so he told him everything. They talked for over an hour. Kingsley wrote every thing down.

The Weasleys where coming threw the floo just has they were finishing up. Arthur notice what was going on and was heading that way when his daughter shot right past him and engulfed Harry in a big hug. What Happen next was a big surprise for everyone. Both kids were incased in a golden light that was so bright everyone in the pub had to turn around.

H/G

Harry had just finish talking when he was hit by a redheaded missile. The next thing he notice was his and Ginny's bond reforming. What he was not expecting was the bright golden light. He heard next made him almost bust out laughing.

"BLOODY HELL WHAT IS THAT."

"Well Gin so much for keeping it a secret."

 **So Harry and Ginny are back together again. They got a big surprise when their bond lite up the Leakey Cauldron. Guess Fate and Death left that little tidbit out. Well there is no hiding the bond now. Next we will find out how everyone takes the news. Don't see Ron handling it well. Moll may cry before hugging them to death. Things will start to speed up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is another chapter. This one is going to be my longest so far. Had A lot to cover and it couldn't be divided in to two chapters. Which I don't think any of you will complain about. I know I have so spelling errors. I have been using a spell check but it does not work with some of the words. I read threw and try to catch the others before publishing but I due miss some.**

 **No I still don't own Harry Potter so I will have to settle for being broke.**

Harry and Ginny just stared al each other for a second before turning around and facing everyone else.

'What ever you do Harry play along. We will just play stupid and see how that goes. As far as they are concerned we felt something but don't know anything else.'

"Why are you all staring at Harry and I like that. What is wrong with me hugging my friend?"

"Gin-Gin did you not see the light."

"That surrounded you and little Harrkins?"

"No, I felt something when we hugged but I didn't see any light."

"Me either, what are you talking about."

Harry and Ginny just looked around at everyone again. Fred and George look way to happy. Percy look confused. Mr.. Weasley look sad. Mrs.. Weasley, they were not sure where she stood. She seem to shocked senseless. Ron on the other had look furious. Is face and ears were beet red.

"OH POTTER WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BABY SISTER. I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HER."

With that he started advancing on the young couple but before he could do any thing or Ginny could hex him, Mrs.. Weasley came out of her shock.

"Stop right there Ronald. You and your brother go right over there and sit at that table. Your father and I will talk with these two."

Harry, Ginny and the Weasley parents sat down at the table Kingsley and Harry where at. Both Harry and Ginny tried to look confused. They also discovered they could not let go of their hand.

"Kingsley, what brings you here?"

"Well Arthur, I was investigating Harry's home life, when I discovered he left his relatives and was staying here. We had just finish talking about his treatment at the hands of the Dursleys when you all arrived. We can talk about what happens next but I think we need to discuss what just happen with these two."

Harry tried to look like he would have in the old time line if this had happen then. Ginny just sat quietly waiting to see how this would play out.

"Harry dear, don't worry you and Ginny are not in trouble. Now do either of you relies what just happen when Ginny hugged you Harry?"

"No Mrs.. Weasley I was completely shocked when I felt something when Ginny hugged me and then all of you staring at us." Which was not a total lie.

"Harry, Ginny. Molly and I are not completely sure what happen but it look like some kind of bonding happen between the two of you. King do have any ideas?"

"No but I can check at the Ministry and see if anything was recorded. There is probable no way to cover it up. Arthur you and Molly might want to prepare for the press to get wind of this considering Harry is involved they may have a field day about it. You can also check with the Goblins over at Gringotts. If its a bond and effects Harry's accounts they will be able to help you."

While the adults were talking Harry and Ginny had their own discussion.

'Ginny, I know you were glad to see me but,'

'I know Harry. We will just have to deal with them knowing sooner then I had hoped but it may work in are favor.'

'How?'

'Well with my parents seeing it happen they will except it better. Also with everyone knowing about it we can make sure we get a private room at school and Dumbledork can't do anything about it.'

'Your right. It should also make it easier to get you in to 3rd year.'

Both of them finally notice the adults looing at them.

"Ginny why are you and Harry just staring at each other."

"We were talking in our minds. It seems we can hear each other. I guess you could call it mind speaking."

Molly didn't know what to say to that. She just looked at Arthur and Kingsley to see their surprise face looking back.

"Well dear, while Kingsley looks at Ministry records your father is going to take you and Harry to Gringotts. I'm going to take your brothers and take care of our shopping."

"OK Mum" "Thanks Mrs.. Weasley, Mr.. Weasley"

With that Kingsley said he would stop by the Burrow later tonight before disappearing threw the floo. Mrs.. Weasley headed over to collect her sons before heading to the Alley to shop. Mr.. Weasley, Harry and Ginny head strait for Gringotts.

When they arrived they were meet by an old looing goblin.

"Mr.. Potter, Mrs.. Potter and Mr.. Weasley if you would all follow me. I am Sharptooth the Potter family account manager."

With that he lead them threw a series of hall ways to a large office. On the out side of the office door it said "Senior Account Manager Sharptooth, Potter Family." When they all sat down Sharptooth pulled out some papers.

"Excuse me Mr.. Sharptooth you said Mrs.. Potter."

"Its just Sharptooth Mr.. Weasley and yes. Due to your daughters soul bond to Mr.. Potter they are both considered married and legal adults in the magical world. Now do any of you have any more questions. If not Mr.. Potter I need you to place 3 drops of blood on this parchment so we can verify you are who you say you are."

Harry took the knife Sharptooth handed im and cut his finger. Once three drops fell his finger healed it self. It didn't take long.

"Very well Mr. Potter."

"Just Harry please."

"OK, Harry according to this you are indeed Harry James Potter soul bonded to Ginvera Molly Potter nee Weasley. Now the first order of business is your parents will. Once the will has been read we can go over the Potter finances since you are now the head of The Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes, was my parents will not read and executed upon their deaths. I know in the muggle world that is how it is done.?"

"Unfortunately I was not able to execute your parents will apone their deaths. Albus Dumbledore using is position as Chief Warlock had your parents Will sealed upon their deaths."

"Thank you for letting me know. That is just one more thing I can add to questions I have for him that he never seems to want to answers."

"Very well. The Last Will Intestement of James Charles Potter and Lilt Marie Potter nee Evens..."

Sharptooth went on and went threw the legal part before getting to the meat of the Will.

Artificial 1:

If one of us should die then the other would get custody of any children. They would also take control of all Potter finance and the Potter seat on the Wizengamot.

Article 2:

If both of us should die the following people would get custody of any children

Sirius Black: (Harry's Godfather) with help from Remus and Aunt Minnie

Frank and Alison Longbottom (Harry's Godmother)

Minerva McGonagall

Ted and Andromeda Tonks

Arthur and Molly Weasley

Under no circumstances are any of our children to go to Lily's sister.

Article 3:

We leave the following,

Sirius Black; 10,000 Gallons. We know you don't need the money Padfoot. Use it to buy gifts for Harry from us.

Remus Lupan; 1 million Gallons. Remus I know you will try to turn this down or not use it. Lily said she would come back and haunt you if you did not use it to help your self. You should not be persecuted just because you have a fury little problem.

Peter Pettigrew; 1.5 million Gallons for being our friend and secret keeper. Unless you berayed us then you get nothing.

Ted and Andromeda Tonks; 1 million Gallons. I know you never cared for the money you lost when you married Ted Andy but hopefully this will help during any rainy days.

Arthur and Molly Weasley; 1 million Gallons. I know we didn't get to know each other as well as we wanted before going in to hiding but you were both very nice and helpful during the time Lily was pregnant with Harry. With both our parents dead we didn't really have anyone we could ask questions about the pregnancy or reason kids. The Potter and Weasley families have always stood by one an other.

Minerva McGonagall; Aunt Minnie I leave a copy of the steps that we discover to make becoming an Animagus easier the the way you learned and teach. Maybe you get a few more people interested in learning this way. Also if you are still Head of Gryffindor I leave you enough money to buy 14 Nimbus brooms for the Quidditch team. The only stipulation there needs to be 7 reserve players.

Severus Snape; Lily leaves a copy of her potions journal. She only ask that you take a potion she developed for you and take a magical oath never to support Tom Riddle or any of his Death Eaters again. Severus you and I never got along at school but you were lily's friend even before Hogwarts. We are also aware of what info you gave Dumbledore that sent us to hiding. So thanks.

Filius Flitwick; Lily leaves you a copy of her charms journal and her ungracious thanks for all your help during her Masters training.

Hogwarts School; enough money to buy new school brooms to replace the ones the school uses now before some one gets killed. I recommend Cleansweeps.

The Lily Potter Scholarship. Sharptooth as the paperwork needed to create this scholarship to help muggleborns. With the 4 Head of houses as trustees.

The Marauders fund. Sharptooth as the paperwork to create the Marauders fund to hire some potion masters to make the Wolfbanes potion including purchase all ingredient. The fund will be overseen by a Goblin of Sharptooths choosing and audited by Sharptooth. Also there is money available for research for a cure so no one will ever have to suffer threw the changes again.

Article 4:

The rest of the Potter fortune is left to our Son HarryJames Potter. This includes all Vaults, Property, Investments and the Potter seat on the Wenengamot upon him reaching the age of maturity.

Signed:

James Potter and Lily Potter

Witness:

Sirius Black; family friend

Sharptoth; account manage

Raknor; Director Gringotts Bang, Member of the Goblin Council.

Harry, Ginny and Mr. Weasley could just listen. All of them were in shock at some of what they heard. Harry had proof that Sirius was innocent. Arthur could not believe James and Lily let the so much money.

"Harry sense you are considered an adult by wizard and goblin law I need you to sighing here to except your part. Mr. Weasley since you are here I need you to sighing here and we will transfer the money to your vault. I would also advice you to get your own account manager and invest most of the money so that you can earn interest on it."

Arthur final came out of his shock to sighing the papers along with Harry sighing his own to ask.

"Thank you Sharptooth, how do we go about getting an account manager and investing the money?"

"If you wish I can get one assigned to your family and make some recommendations on some investments in both the wizarding world and muggle world. He can then set up an appointment with you and your wife."

"Thank you again."

After that Sharptooth went over the Potter holdings with Harry and Ginny. He also added Ginny to Harry's trust vault which became their personal vault and gave her a key. He also set them up bank cards that go threw a muggle bank that works with Gringotts. While they were doing all this a young goblin came in and tod them that a large number of reporters was waiting outside for the Potters.

"With your permission Mr. Weasley. Sharptooth is there any way I can contract a Gringotts warding team to go out to the Burrow and set up wards to protect the Weasley family. With everyone witnessing our soul bond and the press already trying to get a story it could cause some problems for them."

"Harry you don't have to do that. We have the money to do it."

"Dad we know you do but Harry and I have a lot more then we need and its only right to help our family. Its us and our soul bond that's causing all this."

"Very well"

"It will cost a little extra but due to the rush I could get a team out there today along with a curse breaker to check them once they are set. Also I believe Curse Breaker Weasley would be the best choice as the curse breaker."

"Thank you Sharptooth."

" I don't have any thing else to go over with you Harry. I will arrange a portkey to take you to the Weasley home so that you don't have to face the mob outside."

"Thank you again. I believe we will wait till things calm down and have more time on our hands to visit the vaults."

With that they were lead to another room where they were given a portkey to the Burrow.

H/G

While Harry and the others two where taking a portkey home. Albus Dumbledore was returning to his office after a meeting at the Ministry. When He notice the device that monitored the wards around Number 4 Pevit Dr. Destroyed his face paled and he rushed back out.

 **So the truth comes out about their status as a married couple. We will get the rest of the families response to this next chapter and also the family will find out Harry and Ginny can't let go of each other. I guess I forgot to include that while they were talking with Sharptooth. OOPS. Dumbledore also will find out what happen to Harry and Ginny. I have a big surprise coming up in the next few chapters. All I will say is it will throw the Ministry and Dumbledore for a loop.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Two chapter today so hope you like it. Its going to be anther long chapter.**

Albus Dumbledore arrived back at his office 30 minutes after he ran out to check the wards around the Dursleys home. When arrived he saw now sign of Death Eater activity. When he knocked on the door he found out that Harry left over a week ago and was not welcome back.

This was not good all the plans he had for Harry were falling apart. He needed to find the boy and make sure he went back to the Dursleys. He was sure he could convince him it was for the best. As far as the Dursleys, maybe have a monthly stamina paved out of the Potter Vault will help them to agree to take the boy back. He just had to find the boy first.

H/G

When Harry, Ginny and Arthur Weasley all landed just outside the wards around the Burrow they had a bunch of reporters yelling questions at them. All three hurried threw the wards and into the house.

"Oh Arthur are you and the kids OK. I can't believe the nerve of some people. Here let me get you all some tea are any of you hungry. You must be its almost lunch time."

"Molly, MOLLY. Relax dear we are OK and as for the reporters I am having the wards strengthen today. Bill and a warding team from Gringotts will be here soon to increase the wards around the Burrow. Now why don't you get lunch done and I will get everyone else. Once lunch is complete we are going to have a family meeting."

Arthur left to collect his sons while Molly fixed a quick lunch. Harry and Ginny set the table the best they could considering they had to stay connected. Molly notice this after a minute.

"What's up with you two?"

"Well Mum we discovered we needed to keep contact. We can't separate at the moment."

Molly looked at their nervousness and just had them sit down so no one else figured out till the meeting. Molly was just putting the sandwiches on the table when everyone arrived. When all the boys started eating Harry and Ginny grad a sandwich and some crisps them selves. While they ate they had their own private conversation.

'How do you think this will go. I mean we never found out about the Will the last time around.'

'I know. To think my family would not have to had struggled all those years because the old goat wanted to keep you with the Dursleys. Then there is the others that the Will was suppose to help.'

'Yea there are going to be a lot of mad people when it gets out about the Will. I can't wait to see how he talks his way out of this one. At least he wont be at the reading. He would talk Snape out of taking the potion and the oath.'

'Can you see McGonagalls face when she hears she was suppose to be involved in your life the whole time. Plus Mums reaction to this. She may hex the old man in to his grave. Yea he would not want Snape taking that oath. Do you think the potion does something to his Dark Mark."

"I don't know if it will get rid of it but maybe alter it so it doesn't bother him. We will just have to wait and see if he takes it what happens."

Harry and Ginny kept up their conversion while they and answering questions when asked but would not say what happen in Gringotts. Once everyone was done Arthur set some privacy ward around the Kitchen.

"OK Weasleys and Potters. We have a lot to talk about and I don't want any shouting or arguing is that clear." Everyone nodded at that. "Now when we arrived at Gringotts we were meet by the Potter Family account manager and was taken to his office. The first thing that what was brought up was what happen when Ginny hugged Harry. According to the goblins a soul bond formed between the two."

Arthur let that sink in before he continued. Everyone looked confused but Percy and Molly. He figured Molly knew what that meant and may have suspected it all along. Percy looked like he had heard of it but not what it all initialed.

"For those who don't know, a soul bond forms between two soul mates. These are a witch and wizard who have been destine for each other since birth."

Looking around the twins look like they were thinking of some good pranks to play on the young couple, Percy look like he understood and would wait to see what else he had to say. Ron was the one he was worried about. He looked mad. Arthur was sure he would not stop to think things threw and understand Harry and Ginny had no say in this.

"Since the two of them are soul bonded, it changes some thing for them. As of the moment the two of them bonded they became Married.."

As he expected Ron blew his top.

"What I can't believe you would do this Harry I thought you were my fri..."

He never got to finish what he was going to say because Molly hit him with a silencing spell. Which is lucky for him because Ginny was going for her wand.

"SIT DOWN RONALD. Now your father told you that neither of them had any control over this. It was going to happen sooner or later. You boy will behave or I will hex the lot of you. Now Arthur I assume there is more we need to know."

"Yes there is. First Ronald after we are done here you and I are going to the shed to talk. Understand." Ron nodded. "Now since they are married they are also considered adults. Their marriage is reconciled by the Ministry and Gringotts. Now since they are considered adults that means they have all the rights as if they were 17. So Fred and George, before you two decide to prank the two remember your sister no longer has the trace on her."

This caused both of them to look at a smirking Ginny and gulp.

"There are some benefits that not only involve Harry and Ginny. James and Lily's Will was unsealed and will be executed in a couple days. Gringotts is sending out notices to all those who are effected. Now Harry did receive his full inheritance and Ginny was added to his account. You are not to ask them what it all consisted of. Due to the swarm of reporters and time restraints they never made it down to the vaults. So Harry doesn't know what there. Now several families and others will benefit from the reading of the Will, including the Weasleys. I already sighned the papers and what we were left has alread been transferred to our vault."

"Father if its not to much to ask what was left to the family. I didn't even know we knew the Potters."

"Percy you were to young to remember. Bill and Charley might remember them. I meet James Potter after he started at the Ministry. When Lily was pregnant with Harry both James and Lily's parents were already dead. Your Mother and I helped them out during this time. Since we already had several kids James asked me a few questions which lead to them coming over. They visited a few times before going in to hiding. So Ginny never got to meet them. All of you did even if you don't remember."

"We never talked about it because it was sad time for all of us who lived threw it and then when Harry come over last summer Dumbledore felt it would be best if we didn't talk about it."

"Of course he did. Merlin forget that learn anything about my parents. All I was ever told since returning to the wizarding world was they were murdered. My Aunt and Uncle told me they died in a car crash because they were drunk."

"I'm sorry dear if we knew that we would have said something. Dumbledore never said why it was important we didn't tell you"

Molly got up and hugged Harry to the point Ginny had to tell her mother he was turning blue.

"Sorry dear. If you would continue dear."

"Yes well. As far as how much we got or what I'm not going to say right this moment. Your mother and I need to go to Gringotts to meet our new account manager and take care of some financial things. We are just waiting for an owl to let us know who it will be. The only other thing that effects any one in this family is Harry also inherited a seat on the Wizenamot. Now since Harry can't take his seat yet he has asked me to act as the Potter family Regent on the Wizenamot. The papers have already been signed and Gringotts will file them with the Ministry today."

Everyone but Ron congratulated him. Ron just sat in his chair and sulked.

"Some of the other things my parents did was set up a scholarship for muggleborns. To help them pay for their education. They also are donating brooms to the Griffindor Quiddtch team and replace the old school brooms. Besides some individual bequests the only othe major they they did was set up a fund to pay for wolfsbane potion to be made and a cure to be found. I don't know the details to any of that. The heads of the 4 houses are over the scholarship and Gringotts is running the fund to help those with lycanthropy. Hopefully one day a cure can be found."

"That's very generous of your parents Harry."

"Thanks Percy."

"Father is there anything else we need to know right now."

"Just that I hope you all will try to support your sister and Harry. This as got to be a lot for both of them to take in right now. They don't need any harassment from any of you or any over protective brother routine right now. Plus your sister would hex you if you threaten Harry. Bill will also be here in a little while and your mother ad I will talk with him."

"Hey Dad I got a question. Why wasn't the will executed after they died."

"Because Fred Dumbledore sealed it so he could send me to the Dursleys. The Will states under no circumstances was I to be left with them. My Godfather has spent the last 11 years in Azkaban because that Will was sealed. He was first on the list to take custody of me."

Everyone could hear the bitterness in Harrys words. Ginny wrapped her free arm around him and held him till he calmed down."

"Harry don't worry Sharptooth said he would make sure Madam Bones was made aware of the will and who actually was the secret Keeper. Now does anyone else have any questions?"

"I just have to say one more thing to the boys to make sure there no issues. If I hear or see and one of you giving your sister or her husband any trouble you will wish you had died at child birth. Now one last thing. Harry and Ginny can not separate at the moment nor do any of us know how long they will need to remain that way. Leave them be. Harry will be staying with Ginny, they will have to go every where together. None of you are to say a single thing to either of them."

With that the Weasley boys were dismissed. Percy, Fred and George all headed to their rooms.

"Mr Weasley, all my stuff is still at the Leakey Cauldron."

"I will have Bill pick it up for you. When He gets here. Ron if you would follow me please."

With that Arthur and Ron head outside to the shed. Harry and Ginny went up stairs to her room so they could talk. An hour later Arthur and Ron came back in. Ron went up to his room to think about what his father said.

Arthur just sat down to talk with Molly when Dumbledore knocked on the kitchen door.

"Dumbeldore, what can we do for you?"

Albus could hear the coldness in her tone and wondered what had got her upset with him.

"Molly I was wounded if I could ask if any of you had heard from Harry. It seems he has run away from his Aunts house. I need to if him and get the wards fixed so that he will be safe."

Arthur walked to the door and spoke up.

"Harry is upstairs with Ginny his wife."

"Wife, how is that possible Arther Ginvera is only 11 and Harry is 12.?"

"They formed a soul bond today. Harry has already been to Gringotts and his parents Will unsealed. So he is well aware you sent him to his Aunts against his parents wish. If I remember right. The Will state under no circumstances was he to go to Lily's sister. Now Albus I think it best that you leave and don't bother Harry. He is not happy with you and he is not the only one. Good day Headmaster."

With That Arthur shut the door before Albus could reply.

 **Well another chapter with a lot going on. Didn't get to Bill this chapter. I know I didn't include the talk between Ron and his father. I might do a scene with Ron thinking over what Arthur talked with him about. Ron is still going to struggle with Harry and Ginny relationship but hopefully he will realize that he needs to except it or lose Harry's friendship for good. Hermione will not be back till the train ride unless there are some letter between her and Ron. Though I might do a scene with her reading the Daily Profit talking about the soul bond.**

 **I want to give a shout out to scrappy8 for all the reviews. Thanks. Thanks to all those that read my stories. I got two other posed and may do some one shots later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok everyone here is another chapter. Just a warning. There will be scene with under age witch and wizard taking a shower together.**

Bill Weasley is not sure what was going on. First his parents cancel the trip to Egypt and ask him to come home instead, then he gets called back to England to help a warding team put new wards around his family Home. He had just arrived to the London branch of Gringotts and told to stop by the Leakey Cauldron and get Harry Potters the owner would be waiting for him. Went he got to the pub Tom had Harry's trunk and empty owl cage ready. With Harry's things he then flooed to the Burrow.

H/G

Harry and Ginny where up in her room relaxing and just enjoying being with each other. This had been the first time in years they had been apart. Harry was laying on his back with an arm wrapped around Ginny. Ginny was curled up beside him with her head on his chest and one hand under his shirt to maintain skin contact. They decided to wait till that evening after they went to bed for the night to discuss their plans. Harry had a few idea's and he was sure Ginny had a couple too. Things so far had not gone the way they thought.

H/G

Ron was in his room thinking about what all happen so far this summer. He was still mad at Harry for sending that letter to his Dad. Has far as Ron was concerned Harry had broke the best mate rules when he contacted his baby sister. Why should he have to share his friends, why did Ginny have to come and steel his friend. Ron completely ignored it was his letter to Harry that caused the break in friendship. His whole life he has had to deal with hand me downs. They never had any money to get much new. They also had to share a lot of things.

One of the things the family had was their pride. They always manage to take care of things themselves. So now out of the blue Harry's parent flaunt their family money. He was always taught not to take charity but here was his parents taken money from the Potters. He was not sure he believed what they were told about Ginny and Harry. How could they be married. Ginny was 11 almost 12 and Harry was 12 almost 13. It didn't make sense to him. He had written Hermione telling her everything and sent the letter off with Earl. Now he had just had to wait for a reply.

His Father had pulled him out to the shed and talked with him. He listened to what he had to say but he was not sure he agreed with everything. The way Ron saw it if Harry had never wrote Ginny in the first place none of this would have happen. So it was all Harry's fault. He also said that the money they got from the Potters was not charity. His parents had help James and Lily Potter out in a trying times and they were thanking them for their help. The Weasleys were not to only ones to receive something. Ron with his jealousy, insecurities and Weasley temper were keeping him from seeing things as they were instead of they played out in his mind.

Molly was sitting in the sitting room working on her knitting while all her children were up in their rooms doing who knew what. Arthur was out in his shed working on his muggle things. She knew he went out there when he needed time to think. Neither of them thought that their 11 year old daughter would be soul bonded and married. She didn't like it more then Arthur but there was nothing they could do. She yell and scream till she was blue in the face but it would not do any good. The only thing they could do was support Ginny and Harry. She knew that the press which had already got wind of this would write what ever it took to sell their papers. It didn't matter if it was the truth or not. She was also worried about certain members of the Ministry. Her and Arthur did not trust Fudge. Given the chance she was sure he would try to work it towards his benefit. She was still pondering these things when the floo flares had her oldest son came out.

"William. Welcome home."

"Thanks Mum. I got Harry's things with me. Now would someone like to explain what all is going on."

"Set Harry's things by the stairs and if you would go get your father out of the shed we will explain everything we can."

Bill unshrunk Harry's thing and headed out to get his father. He came back 10 minutes later. He watched as his father set some privately wards. When the wards were set Arthur and Molly told him about all that happen that day. Told him about the soul bond the trip to Gringotts and Dumbledores part in sealing the Potter's Will so he could send Harry to his Aunts against his parents wishes. He also told him about the investigation into Harry's home life.

"WOW, well that explains a lot. How are Ginny and Harry handling this?"

"Better then anyone else."

"So now what?"

"Right now we need to see to the families safety. When we were at Gringotts Harry talked to his account manager about getting the wars strengthen. Which is why you are home earlier. Your mother and I still need to talk about something."

"I'm worried about the press my self. I know they are going to say what ever they want regardless if is the truth. Especially if it Rita Skeeter righting the article."

"Have you both thought about taking with Ginny and Harry about putting out a statement. Try to get the truth out there. You can also asked that the press and others respect the families privately. Not that it will do much good."

They talked for a little while longer till the Warding team arrived. When they did all three headed out side to meet them. It took the team 6 hours to complete the job.

Molly had gone in after a while and started fixing dinner. When dinner was done Arthur called everyone down. Dinner was a quiet. After dinner Bill helped Harry and Ginny get Harry's stuff to Ginny's room.

"Firefly you and Harry have a good night we will talk tomorrow."

"Goodnight Bill, we'll see you in the morning."

With that Bill went across the landing to his room. Harry and Ginny got ready for bed. Both crawled into bed and fell asleep before they could talk about what they would do.+

H/G

In Another part of England an old owl just delivered a letter. Hermione opened Ron's letter curious to what he had to say. It was not like him to write.

Hermione,

Things are kind of weird around here. We went to Diadon Alley and when we flooed to the Leakey Cauldon, Harry was sitting at a table talking with an Auror. He apparently ran away from his relatives. Then Ginny runs up to him and hugs him. When they do a bright light surrounds them. Dad said they have some of kind bond and now they are suppose to be married. Mum took my brothers and me shopping while dad took Harry and Ginny to Gringotts. Dad told us some of went on there but we are not suppose to talk about it.

Harry has sent what time he has been here at The Burrow with Ginny. He hasn't said anything to me. I think to only one he has talked with besides Ginny is my parents. All this happen because he had to bug my sister and write that letter.

Ron

Hermione couldn't believe what she just read. Harry first runs away from home, now it look like he may be in trouble with the Ministry. Second what Ron wrote about this bond Harry suppose to has with Ron's sister. She never heard of such a thing nor had she read about any thing like that. Especially cause a 11 and a 12 year old to be married. What was up with Gringotts that Ron couldn't tell her. She wished she could talk her parents in to connecting their home up to the floo network so he could visit Ron and find out was gone.

She knew she could not write Harry. It made it perfectly clear he was not happy with her. She knows maybe she should have asked his side of things but she didn't see why he would want to write Ron's baby sister when he didn't even write her. She was just a little girl with a fan girl crush on Harry Potter that was stupid enough to write in some enchanted diary that made her miss a bunch of school. She grew up in the magical world she should have known better. She hated not knowing what was going on. She would just have to wait for Sept 1st to find out any more from Ron and let Harry know reckless it was for him to run away.

H/G

The next morning Harry woke with Ginny curled up next to him. He knew they need to get up they had things to talk about. There was a lot to figure out to keep the future from turning out like it had. Harry also knew they needed help. He couldn't go to Dumbledore. He was a big reason things went so bad in the first place.

Mr Weasley might be a choice but would hate to have him keep this big of a secret from Mrs Weasley. Maybe after she got use to him and Ginny they may be able to let her in on some of it but not everything. No since and making her worry more then necessary.

Of course Ron and Heroine were out of the question. Even if he was not at odds with them. Trusting them last time had turned in to a disaster.

The twins could be trusted but it would be a few years before they could help. Percy was still to trusting in the ministry at the moment. Though he would try to make an effort to get to know him better and keep the twins from pranking him too much.

Charlie was never around which left Bill. Once Sirius was free him and Remus could be brought in. That's after Harry had a long talk with his Godfather about growing up.

He felt Ginny start to stir a little. She was never a morning person. He watched as she slowly woke.

"you are thinking to loud for this early in the morning."

"Sorry love. Just thinking about what needs to be done."

"Well first lets get up and get a shower then breakfast. We can talk safely in the shower."

'We can talk safely any where.'

'Yes, didn't think about that but come on gets some clothes.

They both got up and headed to the bathroom. Lucky they did not meet anyone along the way. Once in the shower they started washing each other.

'So what were you thinking about.'

'Who we could let in on what was going on and help us. Right now I think Bill is our best bet.'

'I can agree with that, what about my Dad, Sirius and Remus.'

'Sirius and Remus after we get Sirius cleared and I have a long talk to him about acting like an adult and old school boy grudges. As far as your Dad I don't want him to have to keep a bunch of secrets from your Mum. She would worry a lot if she knew what we were up to.'

'We could tell them about us being sent back but let them know we can't tell them everything. We will let them know we are going to fill in Bill, Sirius and Remus and have them help us out. That should let Mum feel a little better and help with the fact her supposed 11 year old daughter is married. If she knew I was acually 19 and you were 20.'

'Thats true. Its going to be hard for her know matter what but if we show we trust her with this information it will help.'

With that Ginny turned around and wrapped her arms around Harry buried her face in his chest. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before getting out and heading down stairs. Ginny did point out that they were getting him new cloths and burning the ones he had now.

When they got down stairs Ginny's parents and Bill were the only ones there. Which worked towards their advantage.

"Morning dears. Sit down and I'll get you your breakfast."

"Thanks Mum." "Thanks Mrs Weasley."

"Mum after we eat Harry and I would tike to talk with you, Dad and Bill in Dad's shed."

That had every look at her quick. No one ever ask to talk with Molly in the shed. Yes Arthur did when he wanted to talk with his children in private but never her.

"Is there something wrong dear?"

"Not wrong but it needs to be in private and that is the best place to do it with out being interrupted."

"Ok dear."

 **Ok every one we had a few POV from others this time around. Also you can see neither Ron or Hermione are going to be fixing their friendship with Harry any time soon and I dough it will ever be the same again. Bill knows what is going on now. Harry and Ginny finally had the first of many talks.**

 **Next chapter a lot of the truth comes to light. How will Molly, Arthur and Bill take it?**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter was originally part of ch 8 but it got way to long so I split the chapter up. So you all get two chapters back to back.**

Ron and the twins came down while they were eating. Percy had already came down before Harry and Ginny and went back to his room. As soon as Harry and Ginny were done Arthur ask to talk with Harry, Ginny and Bill in the shed.

"Before your mother gets here we want to talk about something."

Harry and Ginny looked a little nerves at this. Noticing this Arthur and Bill reassure them it was nothing to bad.

"Your mother brought up a concern and after talking with each other and Bill we have an idea we want to run by you."

"Sure Mr Weasley."

"We are concern with what the press will say." Harry snorted at this. "What we talked about was to give a press statement on the soul bond and how it effects the two of you and the family. We will leave out personnel things but we need to get the facts out there or the media may just tell what ever they want."

"Yea because I'm The-Bloody-Boy-Lived." They all heard the bitterness in his voice. Though Ginny only understood why. "It will probably be a good idea. We will need to make sure that who ever writes the story is someone honest and defendant not Rita Skeeter."

They talked for a few more minutes about what to say and who they might go to before Molly arrived.

When Molly arrived Harry started putting up a lot of privacy wards. Arthur, Molly and Bill looked on stun.

"Ok, now that the shed is secured Ginny and I have a very long story to tell. There are some things we are going to leave out and only reveal to those that need to know."

"Harry how did you do that. I didn't reconize a couple of those and I'm a curse breaker."

"There is no easy way to say this. I want you all to hear us out before you interrupted. When we are done we will answer what questions we can."

"Mum, this means you especially. You have one of the biggest tempers in England and you don't always stop to take a breath before you let it out."

"Ginevra."

"Molly. Lets hear them out and I hate to agree with Ginny but you know she is right."

Once everyone look like they were ready they started.

"First off Ginny and I are acually 19 and 20. When we were killed by Tom Riddle and his Death Eaters."

"Sorry for interrupting Harry by who is Tom Riddle."

"He goes be the name Voldemort now." all the adults shivered at the name. "When we died we were meet by Fate and Death. They gave us a choice to go on to where you go when you die or return to this time and change things for the better and save as many as we could."

"Mum, Dad at the time of mine and Harry's death there was only one Weasley and 2 Potters alive. Bill's wife and mine and Harry's new born daughters. Bill's wife had left the country with Lily and Rose a few months before we were killed. Everyone else was dead."

Harry and Ginny could see the shock on their faces. They gave them a minute to adjust to what they were being told.

"We know this is hard for you all to believe but that is why I could do the privately wards you just seem me do. We had to become good at hiding.."

Before his mother and father could speak bill ask the question that must be on his parents minds.

"So what day did you return and did you know about the soul bond happening when you two met up."

"We returned the day I sent Gin the letter. It was the first thing I did. As for the soul bond. We knew it would reactivate when we touched again. We did not know that we would be engulfed in a golden light or that we would have to keep touching till we complete the bond."

"Harry always planned on leaving his relatives house not as soon but he was not staying the whole summer. We had planned on trying to find a way to meet up before the family went to Egypt. I didn't know how to manage it in the short time we would have before we would have left which is why I suggested what I did. We had plan on keeping the bond a secret till a later time. Fate told us it would reform when we meet again but did not tell us the needed it reformed to we could mind speak over long distance to plan thing out. We think they kept it from us because they knew we plan on keeping it a secret and figured it would be better for us for it to come out. In a lot of ways it will be but Harry is worried about the wrong people finding out and try to use the bond against use."

"Ginny if the bond had not come out the way it did, were you ever going to tell your mother and I about all this."

"Yes later we would have but I was worried about mother's reaction to the bond. We did know about the constant touching and needing to complete the bond before we could separate before we came back. We bond happen this way the first time but we were lead to believe it would just reform and we would be able to compile it at a later time."

"Ginny dear, you keep talking about competing the bond."

"To complete the bond we need to consummate our marriage."

Molly paled at that. Arthure looked uncomfortable and Bill look like already knew what was coming.

"BB But you..."

"MUM. Listen I know what you are about to say. First remember we are both 19 and 20 not the 11 and 12 year old you see before you. We were married for a little over two years before we came back. Second, even with out having to do it so we can separate. We would have to do it to save Harry's life. Because of what happen in 81 he has a connection between him and Tom that needs to be broken as soon as possible."

"I know dear, its just I see my baby girl not the nearly 20 year old you told us you are. This not easy for me. I'm still trying to come to grips with the soul bond."

"I know Mum. I know this is not easy on you or Dad. Or even Bill but we need you to understand. Harry and I need to do a lot and need you to be their for us."

"You know you and Harry can count on your father and I. You said you and Harry had a lot to do. Just let us know. I will try to remember how old you really are."

"I know I can but from you and Dad we just need your support."

"Ginny, if you just want our support are two planning on doing the rest yourself."

"No Mr Weasley. We have three people that we plan on asking for help. All of them are adults out of school. We are hoping Bill along with my Godfather Sirius Black and another friend of my parents Remus Lupen will help."

"Harry Sirius Black is You-Know-Who's right hand man. He is the reason your parents are dead."

"Acually he is not. The man that betrayed them was another friend of my parents Peter Petegrew or Wormtail as he was known by my parents and their friends. Wormtail was their secret keeper and the one who killed the muggles. Barty Crouch Sr. Sent Sirius to Azkahban with out a trial. That's another thing I'm pissed at Dumbledore about. He is Chief Warlock and should have insisted on the trial."

"Harry how do you plan on freeing Sirius?"

"Bill when we went to Gringotts they read my parents Will that I never knew about. In the Will it state Wormtail was the secret keeper. Plus we know where he is right now."

"Harry if you know where he is then I should be able to get Madam Bones to send the Aurors to go after him."

"Yes Dad we know where he is and we plan on turning him over but we need to be carefull about it. We need to make sure things don't come out about Harry and I. We need to get Bill to help us get him."

"You know I'll help Firefly. Just let me know what you need. Now getting him will be easy if he has not got wind of Harry and I and fled."

"How would he find out dear."

"He shouldn't have. Harry and I have been careful but Wormtail is also known by another name. Scabbers. Ron's rat is Petigrew."

"YOU TELLING ME YOU HAVE KNOWN FOR WEEKS THERE WAS A DEATH EATER IN THIS HOUSE AND DIDN'T TELL ANYONE."

"MUM SHUT UP." That got Molly's attention. "Do you think that I would do anything to put this family in danger. He has been hiding in this house ever since Percy found him. As long as we don't do anything to alert him we know about him he will keep up the portents."

"I'm sorry dear."

"I know Mum but you are going to have to trust Harry and I. Will we make mistakes. Yes probably. Now Bill if you were to happen to visit Ron in his room and just happen to ask if that was the same rat Percy found."

"Then I could stun him real quick and check him to see if he was an animagus."

"A normal rat doesn't live that long. Even a magical on doesn't live no where near 12 years."

They all talked for a few more minutes. They told Bill they would cover every thing else when they freed Sirius and contacted Remus. Ginny's parent and Bill had questions. Harry and Ginny answer what they could but told them when they could not say. Molly was not always happy with that but couldn't do anything about it. When they finally went back in it was almost lunch time.

They were eating lunch when Kingsley stop by to confirm the soul bond was recorded in Ministry records. While he was talking with Aurthur and Molly, Ron slipped out after eating and went in to his room. Bill excused himself a minute later. When Bill walked in to the room he spotted Scabbers in his cage on the window seal. He walked over by it before addressing Ron.

"Ron can I talked to you for a few minutes."

"What Bill. It not you would understand."

"Understand what Ron."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well what would you want to talk about. How about Your rat. When did you or Percy get a new one."

"Scabbers is not new he is the same one."

With those words Bill pulled his wand and stunned the rat. Ron jumped up angrily.

"BILL WHAT THE BLOOD HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

"Ron shut up and relax. If that is the same rat Percy found 12 years ago then that is no rat. Rats live 1 to 4 years. A magical rat may only live another year or two."

"There is no way. We have just been taken good care of him."

"Ron there is a simple way to find out that will not hurt Scabbers if he is just a rat but I want to take him down stairs and see if Kingsley is still here."

With that Bill grabbed the cage and headed down stairs with Ron behind him. Ron was still mad at Bill and tried to argue the whole way. Bill stopped and got the twins and Percy on the way. When they got to the kitchen Kingsley was still there talking with his parents and Harry and Ginny. Arthur seeing Bill with Scabbers ask what was going on.

"Bill, what are you doing with scabbers?"

Be for Bill could reply Ron smarted off about not knowing what he was talking about that scabbers was a rat. Arthur had Ron be quiet and ask his oldest again.

"I went to talk with Ron about everything that was going on. He didn't want to talk of course so I asked when he got a new rat. Ron said it was the same so I stunned him and explained to him a rat only lives a few years."

"Mr Weasley are you suggesting that, that rat you are carrying is an animagus?"

"Its one of the signs. If an animal lives way beyond its years it could be one or someone transfigured in to an animal."

"If you would take him out of the cage I can perform the animagus revealing spell."

As soon as bill set Scabbers on the floor Kingsley hit him with the spell. A blue light surrounded Scabbers before he started to transform to a man. When he was done Kingsley hit him with two more spells.

"I put an anti animagus spell on him besides bonding him in ropes."

"Peter Petigrew." came from Harry. "That's Peter Petigrew. I recognizes him from a couple pictures I received from Hagrid at the end of my first year but isn't suppose to be dead."

"He is Mr Potter. So that begs to question why he is hiding and what happen. I need to take Petigrew to the Ministry. Arthur I will need you to come with me to answer some questions."

"No problem Kingsley. Molly I'll be back in a little while with some answers."

With that they left leaving a few stun Weasley brothers. Molly sent all of them off but Bill. Harry and Ginny went to her room to talk about the next thing they needed to do.

 **So we finally saw Molly lose her temper. Over all they took the news well. I will try to speed things up in the next couple chapters and get us to Hogwarts. Maybe Dumbledork will get pranked.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The long awaited next chapter to this story. Sorry for the long wait. Was not sure what I wanted to write. I still have a lot to cover before we make it to school . We got Sirius to deal with plus Peter and the reading of the will. There will be some mature content at the end of the chapter. Please remember Harry and Ginny may look 11 and 1 but they are actually 19 and 20.**

For the rest of the day Harry and Ginny sat in her room talking in there minds trying to come up with a plan on dealing with Tom and his Death Munchers. Dinner was a quiet affair with every one thinking over everything that has happen. Harry looked at is supposed best friend to see him glare at him in anger. 'Gin what do you think Ron is pissed about now. That he lost is pet or that I spend more time with you.' 'Both, I would think.'

H/G

Molly Weasley had a lot on her mind. First her 11 year old daughter manages to get soul bonded to Harry Potter. If she had to pick any boy for her little girl it would be Harry. She did not think it would happen so soon. Then to find out Ginny was 19 and Harry was 20. They both coming back in time to save them all and to top it off it turns out they had a Death Eater hiding in their house. The same Death Eater that caused Harry to be an orphan.

H/G

Rom was furious. First his baby sister had to steal his best friend, then Harry had to do something to force Ginny in some bond. Now he didn't have a pet. It all was Potters fault. He was sorry for the first time for sitting in the compartment with Potter. Well he was not going to stand for it. He was going to let Potter know what he thought of him. He wasn't going to let him take advantage of his baby sister.

H/G

After dinner Harry and Ginny excused them selves to head up to room so they can take a shower and get ready for bed. 'Harry we need to talk about the soul fragment in your head.' 'I know Gin, there is no way you are going to let it stay there. I guess that is why Fate made sure we had to keep touching till we did.' Ginny just smirked because she was getting her way. She knew why Harry wanted to wait. It would look bad if anyone found out. More for her then him. She didn't care about that, she knew how much it troubled him last time.

When they got to her room they shut the door and started getting ready for a shower when her door was thrown open. Standing there was a angry Ron. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING. I WAS CHANGING. GET OUT AND STAY OUT YOU ARSE!" "I NOT LEAVE YOU ALONE SO THIS GIT CAN TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU OR DO WANT PEOPLE TO THINK YOU AS A SLAG." Harry and Ginny were past furious, before Harry could do anything or anyone from down stairs could interfere Ginny had grabbed her wand and hit her brother with the strongest Bat Boogie hex she could. By the time the rest of the Weasleys could reach Ginny's room Ron was screaming from the large boogies attacking him. The Weasleys where shocked on how big they were and the blood coming from his nose. Harry was holding back a furious Ginny from inflicting any more damage on Ron. Not that he didn't think he didn't deserve more. Molly got rid of the hex before starting to hear her son. Once Ron was taken care of Molly sent him to his room with Arthur and Bill while she talked with her daughter to see what happen.

H/G

Every angry Ron stormed in to his room. An Angry Arthur Weasley asked "Would you like to tell me what you where doing in your sister' room and what happen in there that had your sister hexing you. "What does it matter you wont take my side in it. You all are blinded by Potter's fame and money." "One Ronald I'm not taking anyone's side. Two neither your Mother or I am blinded by anything. You on the other hand might want think about your attitude. Ever since this bond happen you have been hostel to both Ginny and Harry. You wont listen to anything your Mother or I have said on the matter. So do you want to tell me what happen down stairs?" Ron just plopped down on his bed and refused to answer. "Very well. Other then chores or meals you will stay in your room. I will also be removing anything other then school items from the room." With that Arthur left to check on his daughter and son-in-law. When Arthur left Bill turned to his youngest brother. "Ron you need to get a grip on your temper and your jealousy before it cost you more then being grounded. Neither Harry or Ginny have done anything to you but you have taken your anger out on them. So do you want to tell me why you are acting this way." Ron just turned over ignoring Bill. Bill just shock his head and left.

H/G

By the time everyone but Molly left Ginny had tears running down her cheek as she buried her face in Harry's chest. Molly could do nothing but watch as her daughter took comfort from another. Molly shut the door and locked it. "Is Ginny OK?" Yes it's being called slag when she has done nothing wrong. Not the first time by Ron." "I guess we need to discuss what happen in here." Harry could tell Ginny was still upset at what Ron said so he answered. "We were getting ready to take a shower when Ron just burst in here with out knocking. Ginny started yelling at him because she had already started undressing when he came in. Ron started yelling back but Ginny really lost it when he refused to leave and called her a slag. After he called her that she beat me to hexing him." "OK, Arthur and I will deal with Ron. I had a feeling it was something like this." With that Molly left. Harry held his wife till she calmed down. "Are you OK love." "Yes, come on lets take our shower then I want to go to bed."

H/G

Harry and Ginny entered the bathroom then made sure they had wards placed to keep others out. Taking off their bathrobe they then got the water right before getting in. Ginny turned and faced Harry as the water ran over then and he just held her enjoying the feel of his wife against him. Ginny got the shampoo and washed his hair. When she was done started washing his body. As she reached his manhood she started stroking him getting him hard. After letting the water rises the soap off she got on her knees and took him in her mouth. Harry let out a moan and ran his fingers threw her hair. Ginny stopped before he could cum. Standing up she kissed him with all the love she could. Harry wrapped his arms around her before sliding his hands down to her bumm. He lifted her up till her core was just above his manhood. Harry slowly started entering her making small thrust till he reached he barrier. After making sure she was ready he thrust in her fully seating himself in her. Ginny let out a small cry of pain as he took her virginity. When she was ready he started thrusting in and out of her. Ginny felt discomfort at first but soon she felt the pleasure of having her husband moving her inside her. She started screaming out his name as he gave her pleasure. Her nails digging in to his back as she started to reach her climax. Harry could tell Ginny was was trying to hold off climaxing till she did. It was a couple more minutes till Ginny screamed out 'Harry' as she climaxed. When she reached hers it was all it took as she clamped down on him before he filled her with his sperm. When they both did a pulse of magic was felt threw out the country side, also the soul fragment in Harry's scare was destroyed. Harry held Ginny has he felt her vaginal walls spasmed around him. "Better then last time Love." Harry just chuckled.

After they caught their breath Harry finished washing his wife. When he reached her small breast he ran his thumb over her nipples before taking one of her breast in his mouth. Harry felt her nipple harden in his mouth. Ginny let out a moan of pleasure as he pleasured her breast. After a couple minutes he switched to her other one. Harry slowly started to bring her to another release but before she reached it he stopped. Ginny gave a growl of displeasure till he started kissing down to her core. She spread her legs to give him access. Harry reached her core seeing little red hairs starting to grow. When he reached her core he ran his tongue along her slit before sucking on her clit. He slipped a finger in her as he kept up the pleasure on the clit. It didn't take long for her to climax a second time. Harry stood up and turned Ginny around. Ginny bent over a little giving Harry access to take her from behind. Harry slipped in and started thrusting in and out of her as Ginny yelled fast and harder. They both cried out as they reached their climax. Harry and Ginny cleaned up before heading towards their room. When they entered they locked the door. They climaxed in bed both naked and cuddle together and fell asleep.

 **Hope you all liked this chapter I will try to get another one out soon but got a lot on my plate. Plus I want to get another story in my disrupted series that I have been asked to continue. I will continue to try to improve my spelling and grammar. Never my best subjects when in school. Using spell check so that helps catch some spelling mistakes.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well here is chapter 11 and Sirius's trial. There will be some surprises in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy.**

Harry stepped out of the floo at the Ministry of Magic. Taking a deep breath he stepped out of the way and joined Mr. Weasley. A few seconds later Ginny step through with Bill and Mrs. Weasley following. Ginny took his hand and gave it a squeeze knowing he would be nerves. Once everyone was present.

"OK everyone we need to head to court room 2 for the trials. Sirius's trial is suppose to be first then Pettigrew's trial." With that Mr. Weasley lead the group to the court room.

They all walked in and sat in the visitor seats. Bill sat behind Harry and Ginny while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat on either side of them. They where there a few minutes when Professor showed up and sat with them. Harry saw Remus take a seat on the other side of the court room. Harry also saw the press sitting in their area including Rita Skeeter. Ginny felt his anger and looked where he was looking.

'Look like the Beetle is here. Not surprising.' Ginny replied in here mind link to Harry.

'Yea, she will also try to get to me for an interview. She will not hesitate to be the one to get my story. Not that what she wrote would be close to the truth.'

Harry and Ginny finished their silent talk when the members of the Wizengamot came in and took their seats. Harry saw Dumbledore look at him before speaking with Madam Bones. Dumbledore finally took his gavel and brought the session to order.

"This meeting of the Wizengamot on this 24th day of the year 1993 is now in session. Before we have the trials of Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew is there any new business?" Dumbledore stated.

Even though Harry could not take is seat till he was 25 as head of house for an Ancient and Noble House he could address the Wizengamot.  
Harry stood up and addressed the court room. "Chief Warlock and members of the Wizengamot as head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter I have business to bring before this esteemed body."

"Mr. Potter in order to do so you need to claim your head of house status. To do that you need to be 17 and a legal adult. Your petition is denied. You need to sit so that we can get on with the trials if there is no new business."

Harry was mad. Instead of seating down he and Ginny both stepped down from where they where sitting and approached Dumbledore and the Wizengamot.

"With all due respect Chief Warlock, I claimed my Head of House already." Harry held up his right hand. "By Ministry and Goblin law myself and my wife Ginny are both legal adults by virtue of a soul bond. The soul bond makes us legally married and emasculated giving us the same rights as if we were both 17."

This statement brought chaos to the court room. It took Dumbledore 10 minutes to restore order. When he did he challenged Harry's claim.

"Mr. Potter there has not been a soul bond in over 200 years. To come before this body without proof is a waste of our time. For the second time take your seat or be removed by the Aurors."

"Dumbledore who says I have no proof. The fact that I have on my right hand my family ring should be proof enough of my claiming of my head of house which can only be claim once I am recognized as an adult. The only way that could happen with me being 13 is if I was emancipated by either my parents or legal guardian or through marriage. Arthur Weasley can verify both as he was with me when my wife and I were informed by the Potter account manager at Gringotts. He also checked Ministry records."

Dumbledore knew all his plans for Harry were falling apart. There is no way for him to stop Harry from being recognized as the head of house of the Potter family. He did not know what happen this summer but the Harry that left school last month was not the same Harry standing before him. Before he could try again to stop this Madam Bones spoke up.

"Mr. Potter what new business did you want to bring before the Wizengamot?"

Harry turned to Madam Bones "Madam Bones as I am unable to take my family seat till I turn 25 I would like to appoint Arthur Weasley as Regnant to the Potter family and having him take the Potter seat on the Wizengamot and on the Hogwarts Board of Governors. That was the only new business I had till the Chief Warlock tried to stop my from this. I have one other bit of new business. I Harry James Potter Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter here by call for the removal of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore from the position of Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and the representative of the British Ministry of Magic to the International Conference Wizards. The reasons I call for this is his failure seek a trial for Sirius Black when he was sent to Azkaban back in 1981. Which is on of the duties of Chief Warlock. Sirius Blacks impingement was illegal by Ministry laws. Second reason his he abused his power when he sealed my parents Last Will and Testament so that he could place me with my mothers sister. Anyone that knew my mother could tell you that my Aunt hated any thing to do with magic including my mother and me. The Will also stated that Pettigrew was the secret keeper."

Dumbledore slumped in his seat. He knew it would be hard to fight these claims. It took a few minutes for order to be restored.

Once Madam Bones got order restored she turned towards Harry and addressed the Wizengamot "As a request for Lord Dumbledore to be replaced as been brought be for the Wizengamot I will lead an appointment of a new Chief Warlock. Mr Potter as for your appointment of Arthur Weasley as the Potter family regnant he may take the Potter seat." Arthur got up and moved and took the Potter seat. "I now call for a vote of the Wizengamot on the removal of Albus Dumbledore as Chief Warlock and the British Ministry of Magic representative to the ICW. All those in favor raise your hand."

Harry and everyone else watched as Dumbledore was removed. Even those who normally supported him found it hard to do so today. When the vote was finished he stepped down and took the Dumbledore family seat.

Madam Bones then took nominations for Chief Warlock. Lord Nott nominated Malfoy. Which did not surprise Harry and Ginny. Arthur nominated Augusta Longbottom. When the voting was done Lady Longbottom won. Harry notice Malfoy and his group looked mad. Well they would be more upset soon. When the voting was done Arthur Weasley stood up.

"Before we have the trials of two wizards that are accused of being Death Eaters I would like to put it before the Wizengamot that all members be checked for the Dark Mark. If any member is found with the mark they be arrested and tried with Veritaserm."

This started the third round of shouting in the court room. Lady Longbottom got control and requested additional Aurors be brought in. It took another 10 minutes before a vote could be taken. Lord Prewitt second the motion and a vote was held. 3/4 of the Wizengamot vote in favor of the motion. Several members tried to leave in protest but they were all checked and arrested. Malfoy pulled his wand and aimed at Harry. He shouted 'Avada Kedavra' before anyone could stop him. Lucky Harry was able to dodge the curse. Ginny fired off a Reductore Curse hitting him in the wand arm. Her curse hit him just a second before several Stupefy also hit him. Ginny's Ruductore curse destroyed his wand arm up to the elbow. Many people headed for the exit when spells started flying so it took a while for the Aurors to restore order.

When Order was restored 9 members of the Wizengamot were arrested and Malfoy was on his way to a secure room the Ministry medical ward. Lady Longbottom called for a 30 minute recess before they held the two trials.

H/G

Sirius Black was lead in to the court room and place in the chair in the center. As soon as he sat down the chains secured around his arms. He was administered Veritaserm.

Madam Bones as head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as the questions.

"Your Name"

"Sirius Orion Black"

"Your birth day"

"3rd November 1959"

"Are you a Death Eater"

"NO"

"Did you betray the Potters?"

"NO, but its my fault they are dead."

"How is it your fault."

"I convinced James and Lily to make Peter the Secret Keeper."

"Peter Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper.

"Yes, we wanted to use Remus but he was not available at the time."

"What happen on the 1st of November 1981?"

I found Peter in London but before I could stop him he shouted I betrayed James and Lily. The next thing I knew the street exploded and Peter changed in to his rat form."

"His rat form"

"Peter was a unregistered Animagus."

"I now call for a vote. All those in favor of guilty raise your hand."

Only a few raised their hand including Fudge and Umbridge. Sirius was then cleared of all charges and released. Harry and Remus both went down to see him when the chains came off. Harry got there first.

"Sirius"

Sirius looked at the young man before him. After a minute he realized it was Harry.

"Harry"

The two engulfed each other in a hug.

"Sirius we have things to discuss but not here and now. After Wormtails trial you are going to St. Mungo's Hospital to be treated for your stay in Azkaban. Once you are cleared you and Mooney need to come to the Burrow so we can talk. Also if you try to sneak out before being released I will hex you so bad you will be stuck there for a month then I will let my wife Ginny hex you and she is worse then me with them."

Sirius listen but was stuck on the word wife. "Wife"

"Yes wife. Mooney can explain. Now we need to take are seats."

Sirius and Remus both in a state of shock at how Harry was acting followed him to where the Weasley's were seated. When they got there everyone congratulated Sirius on his freedom.

Pettigrew was brought out 10 minutes later. He was convicted on taken to Azkaban. Once the trials were done the session was ended.

As Harry and Ginny left the court room they were bombarded with questions about their bond. Mr. Weasley raised his hand to quiet everyone down.

"A statement was given to the Daily Profit this morning about the bond. It gives all the information we are willing to release. Both Harry and Ginny have said all they will in that statement. They ask that they be left alone and if anyone continues to harass them with questions then they will contact the Potter family lawyer and file a lawsuit against the reporter and who ever they work for. That also goes for pictures. They like anyone else values their right to privacy. Also if any reporter writes any false statements in the future that also will bring about a lawsuit."

The reporters started shouting questions again but Harry Ginny and the Weasleys left with out answering any. Sirius and Remus exited next and they also were bombarded with questions. Sirius spent the next 30 minutes answering as many as he could.

 **So hope you liked the chapter. It kind of got away from me. As you saw there where a few surprises in the chapter. We have two birthdays and Gringotts still to deal with plus one more thing before school starts. I wont say what the third thing is but I gave a hint in this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know it has been a long time since I posed a chapter for this story. I will try to get more out soon. I had a lot of trouble deciding how to go with the chapter. Things will start to speed up after this one. Hope you all enjoy it.**

Over the next week things were a little crazy. First was the statement that came out in the Daily Prophet about the soul bond. It was just as Harry and the others hoped. It didn't stop other stories from being writen. Though the reporters writing them took the threat of a law suit serously. They have left the Potter's and the Weasley's alone and have stuck to facts but it did not stop several witches and wizards putting their oppinions out there.

The second was Sirius was driving the healers and Med-witches crazy. Harry and Ginny snuck in to see him the second day he was in St Mungo's with the help of Arthur and Remus. Harry told Sirius that he would stay and behave or suffer his wand. Sirius for the most part behaved after that but still like to hit on the Med-witches.

Luckly Ron was leaving the two alone. The twins tried to prank them a couple times only to have the pranks backfire back on to them. Bill would come see them at night and he would ask them questions bout the other time line and help them plan.

On the 27 of July Gringotts sent a letter letting Harry know the public reading of his parents Will would be on the 31st of Jul at 0800 in the morning. All parties had been notified exept Pettigrew who had been sent to Azkaban the day after his trial. Ginny also planned on dragging him to get new cloths so he could burn the rags he wore from his cousin.

With both Harry and Ginny's birthdays so close together and things would be busy in the morning of Harry's birthday at Gringotts. Harry and Ginny talked Mrs Weasley into celebrating both on Ginny's birthday. As much as she wanted Harry to get to enjoy his birthday on the day she understood their reason.

Harry and Ginny also spent a great deal of time reading some of the books Harry bought while he was in Diagon Alley. They also worked to strengthen their magic since they were in their younger bodies. They both wanted to be able to start doing wandless and nonverbel magic before school started.

H/G

The morning of the 31st Harry woke up to his wife stroking him. When he woke up and was hard she strattled him and took him in her hot core. Ginny made love to him till they both had their release.

"Happy birthday love."

"Give me a minute Gin my brain is not working yet."

Ginny gave a soft laugh before leaning down and kissing Harry.

"Come on Harry, lets get our shower then you can have your birthday breakfast. We got a little over a hour till we need to be at Gringotts."

Harry and Ginny finally made it down to breakfast to find Arthur, Molly, Bill and Percy already there. Molly sat their breakfast in front of them. Everyone wished Harry a happy birthday. The twins and Ron came down a few minutes later. Fred and George wished Harry a happy birthday but Ron ignored Harry and Ginny. Molly was about to say something when Harry shook his head.

After breakfast those going to Gringotts gathered in the stting room and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron one at a time. When they arrived it was early enough that there were not a lot of people there but it didn't stop those eating breakfast to stop and stare. The Potter and Weasley's just ignored them and head out back.

H/G

They arrived at Gringotts a few minutes later. Sharptooth met them in the loby of the bank and escorted them to a small conferance room for the reading.

The Potters and the Three Weasleys all took seats on one side of the table with Harry sitting at the end with Ginny sitting beside him followed by Arthur, Molly and Bill.

Everyone else mentioned in the Will started to arrive with Sirius sitting across from Harry. Harry looked around at everyone who was there. Most nodded and gave him a small smile but Snape who sneered at him. Last to enter were to well dressed Goblins both Harry and Ginny knew.

The eldest goblin looked around before speaking. "I am Raknor, Director of Gringotts Britian. With me is Sharptooth the Potter family account manager. Due to the Will not read as it should have and as old and respected as the Potter family is, I will lead this reading. First Lord Potter you have the condolences on the loss of your parents."

"Thank you Director." Ginny gave his hand a squeeze.

After that Raknor started the reading. It took a few minutes to get threw all the legal jargon. When that was done he got to the meat of the Will.

Artificial 1:

If one of us should die then the other would get custody of any children. They would also take control of all Potter finance and the Potter seat on the Wizengamot.

Article 2:

If both of us should die the following people would get custody of any children

Sirius Black: (Harry's Godfather) with help from Remus and Aunt Minnie

Frank and Alison Longbottom (Harry's Godmother)

Minerva McGonagall

Ted and Andromeda Tonks

Arthur and Molly Weasley

Under no circumstances are any of our children to go to Lily's sister.

Article 3:

We leave the following,

Sirius Black; 10,000 Gallons. We know you don't need the money Padfoot. Use it to buy gifts for Harry from us.

Remus Lupan; 1 million Gallons. Remus I know you will try to turn this down or not use it. Lily said she would come back and haunt you if you did not use it to help your self. You should not be persecuted just because you have a fury little problem.

Peter Pettigrew; 1.5 million Gallons for being our friend and secret keeper. Unless you berayed us then you get nothing.

Ted and Andromeda Tonks; 1 million Gallons. I know you never cared for the money you lost when you married Ted Andy but hopefully this will help during any rainy days.

Arthur and Molly Weasley; 1 million Gallons. I know we didn't get to know each other as well as we wanted before going in to hiding but you were both very nice and helpful during the time Lily was pregnant with Harry. With both our parents dead we didn't really have anyone we could ask questions about the pregnancy or reason kids. The Potter and Weasley families have always stood by one an other.

Minerva McGonagall; Aunt Minnie I leave a copy of the steps that we discover to make becoming an Animagus easier the the way you learned and teach. Maybe you get a few more people interested in learning this way. Also if you are still Head of Gryffindor I leave you enough money to buy 14 Nimbus brooms for the Quidditch team. The only stipulation there needs to be 7 reserve players.

Severus Snape; Lily leaves a copy of her potions journal. She only ask that you take a potion she developed for you and take a magical oath never to support Tom Riddle or any of his Death Eaters again. Severus you and I never got along at school but you were lily's friend even before Hogwarts. We are also aware of what info you gave Dumbledore that sent us to hiding. So thanks.

Filius Flitwick; Lily leaves you a copy of her charms journal and her ungracious thanks for all your help during her Masters training.

Hogwarts School; enough money to buy new school brooms to replace the ones the school uses now before some one gets killed. I recommend Cleansweeps.

The Lily Potter Scholarship. Sharptooth as the paperwork needed to create this scholarship to help muggleborns. With the 4 Head of houses as trustees.

The Marauders fund. Sharptooth as the paperwork to create the Marauders fund to hire some potion masters to make the Wolfbanes potion including purchase all ingredient. The fund will be overseen by a Goblin of Sharptooths choosing and audited by Sharptooth. Also there is money available for research for a cure so no one will ever have to suffer threw the changes again.

Article 4:

The rest of the Potter fortune is left to our Son HarryJames Potter. This includes all Vaults, Property, Investments and the Potter seat on the Wenengamot upon him reaching the age of maturity.

Signed:

James Potter and Lily Potter

Witness:

Sirius Black; family friend

Sharptoth; account manage

Raknor; Director Gringotts Bang, Member of the Goblin Council.

Once everyone got over the shock, Raknor instruckted Sharptooth to pass out the paperwork that needed to be sighned.

Sharptooth after passing the paperwork turned to the 4 heads of houses. "I have the scholarship papers in my office I will need to meet with the 4 trustees after this meeting unless." he turned to the Potter. "Lord or Lady Poter need to speak with me."

"Not at this time Sharptooth but thank you for asking."

Sharptooth gave a nod towards the potters before turning back towards the 4 heads of houses. "Very well, I will go over everything with you 4 after we are done here. Now Mister Snape as you heard in the will Lily Potter developed a potion for you. It will remove your Dark Mark."

There was a sharp gasp of surprise from those around the table. Snape had a look of total shock.

"Re Re remove the Dark Mark. H how, I have searched but could not find anything?"

"As to how Lily developed the potion I do not have any answers for you. I would sujest speaking with Lord Potter since he might have access to that information. If you are willing to take the potion and the oath, I have the potion with me."

Snape was not sure what to do. He knew that the Dark Lord was still out there and that Dumbledore needed him to spy once he returned. He owed Lily to help bring an end to his terror. Harry saw the way Snape was leaning.

"Professor Snape, take the potion. My mother would not have wanted you to suffer the effects of the mark any more then you already have had to. If he he does make a return there are other ways to help."

Snape looked over at Potter and seeing Lily in him for the first time. With a small nod he took the potion and gave his oath. He Dumbledore would not be happy but he was free for the first time since he was 17.

After Snape took the potion and gave his oath the others finished sighning their papers. The next piece of business was with McGonagall about the brooms for the school and for Griffindor Quidditch team. Once everything was complete Raknor ended the meeting. All 4 heads of Houses were directed to follow Sharptooth to his office so the could go over the scolarship and sighn those papers.

Sirius came around the table and took Harry in to a hug. He then introduced Ted and Andromeda. They talked for a few minuted before they all had to leave. Sirius and Remus promis to stop by later that day.

 **So there you all go hope you all enjoyed it. Next up will be Harry bringing Sirius and Remus up to date on what is going on and the rest of the summer.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is another chapter for Another Chance. This will pick up from ch 12. I hope you enjoy it.**

Harry and the others arrived back from Gingotts just before lunch time so Molly started to put it all together. Arthur went out to his shed till lunch was done, Bill and Harry sat at the table and Ginny went to help her mother.

Bill watched Harry watch his sister. "There were a few upset people today."

"I don't think it was the money per say but that how many people have been hurt by it not being read. You got the scholarship that could have helped 100's of muggleborns. The funds for the wolfbanes potion and for further research in to a cure. How many wizards and witches with lycanthropy. How many have suffered that didn't need to. How much closer to a cure would we be. Your family has had to struggle when you didn't need to. I have heard how some of the richer students talk behind you all's back. The new school brooms, how many first years have been hurt on the old ones. How many students didn't learned to ride because of them."

"I agree Harry. It's not the money but how the money could have been used to help others. Unfortunately there is nothing we can do about the things that should have been done just make sure for now on the things your parents hoped would happen do."

The two continued to talk while Molly and Ginny finished up. Once lunch was ready Harry went out to the shed and got Arthur while Bill gathered up all his brothers. During lunch they continued to talk about some of the good that will happen.

While Harry, Ginny, Arthur and Bill talked, Ron sat at the other end listening. He listen how the Potter family had so much they just gave millions of gallons away. Why couldn't their family be rich. Why did he have to grow up with second hand stuff. He completely forgot that Harry grew up with less or that his family would have been better off if Dumbledore didn't seal the Will. Ron had enough and stood up and left with only giving Harry a dirty look.

Ginny saw the look and was getting tired of Ron's attitude. She stood up ad followed him up the stairs. Everyone just watched the pair leave. A few minutes everyone heard a scream from upstairs. Ginny came down a minute later and sat down and finished her lunch.

"Ginny would you like to tell me what you did to your brother."

"Gave him an attitude adjustment. I'm tired of his attitude towards Harry because he has money now or how he is acting towards mine and Harry's relationship. Enough is enough. We were here talking about the good that is going to be done in the future because the Will was unsealed and he gets mad and gives Harry a dirty look over something had nothing to do with in the first place."

Molly just gave sigh and looked over at her husband. Arthur shook his head before getting up and heading upstairs to talk with his youngest son. Bill decided to up and help his father. Ginny took Harry's hand and lead him outside for a walk.

H/G

Arthur didn't bother knocking on the door he just walked in to see his son laying on his bed. Bill followed behind his father.

"Would you like to explain yourself Ron. You have been hostel towards Harry and Ginny ever since their bond formed even though you have been repeatedly told they had no control over it. Then for the first time Harry has some money were he doesn't have to wear his cousins hand me downs that were 5 times to big for him. He has also finally got out of that house that he was never suppose to have gone to."

Ron just ignored his father. Bill decided to speak up in the hope to get threw to his brother.

"Ron do you understand what happen today. Lily and James Will was finally executed. Something that should have happen after they died. If that Will had been read 12 years ago your friend Harry would have grown up in a home were he would have been loved. He would not have know the neglect and abuse he receive all these years.

Sirius Black never would have spent 12 years in Azkaban for a crime he never committed. He would have been there for Harry and a friend of his that could have used a friend all these years.

There are a few people who would have had better lives because the Potters wanted to share their good fortune with people they cared about. Like us and the Tonks family.

The werewolf community because of the ministry and some pureblood families have suffered a great injustice over the years. Now would not have to suffer as bad because the money set aside to brew the wolfbane potion. We may even have had a cure by now.

Because of the exchange rate what it is, it takes more money for muggle parents to send their kids to school. Yes there is a general financial aid program in place but it also has to help kids in wizard families too. So with the money the Potters set aside for the muggleborns it will cause less of a strain on the school for other students.

They didn't do all this to show how much money they had but because they wanted to help others. You need to get over your issues about money because all things considered we were never as bad off as others including your friend Harry."

When Ron didn't say anything Bill left. Ron laid there and thought about what he was told but his Weasley pride would not let him see the truth in what Bill said.

"Ron you can stay up here for the rest of the day. I will bring your dinner up when its time to eat. We have company coming and I don't want your attitude to ruin this night."

With that Arthur left. He just didn't understand his youngest son sometimes.

H/G

Harry and Ginny were in the sitting room when Sirius stepped out of the fire place followed by Remus. Sirius pulled Harry in to a big hug followed by Remus.

"Hey Pup. So is the little lady."

Ginny had her wand out and bat boogied Sirius before he could blink. Remus fell down laughing.

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!"

"Sirius you might want to apologize before she hexes you again."

A boogie dripping Sirius was quick to apologize, having no doubt she would hex him again. Molly walked in the sitting room with Bill when they heard all the commotion.

Molly seeing Remus and Harry laughing and a smirk on her daughters face, then Sirius's face figured Sirius got hexed.

Harry seeing the others walk in. "Sirius called her little."

Bill busted up laughing knowing he knew Ginny hated being called little.

Molly gave a small smile before speaking. "Sirius be careful about calling Ginny little, she gets a little upset about that."

Everyone started laughing again. Harry lead Sirius and Remus in the kitchen. When they all sat down Bill went and got his father. When the two gat back Arthur sealed the kitchen from ease dropping.

Harry stood and started pacing before Ginny took his hand. "Sirius, Remus what I am about to tell you may seem crazy but I promise every word I tell you is the truth. Later Ginny and I will have a few more things to tell that only Bill knows. Ginny and I need the three of you to help us with a special project."

Harry then proceeded to tell the two everything that they told Arthur, Molly and Bill. He then said that the rest will need to wait till the 5 of them could get some place else more private. Both Sirius and Remus just stared at the young couple then at the other three adults who seem to believe what was just said.

Sirius and Remus had a few questions. Harry and Ginny did the best they could to answer them to the best of their ability. While they finished talking she finished getting dinner done.

Once they were done and Molly finished dinner Arthur took the wards down and got Percy and the twins. He also took Ron his dinner. Dinner was spent talking about what had been going on with Harry growing up and then Harry and Ginny's bond. They talked till it was getting to late. Before Sirius left he said he would come by before they went back to school and take Harry and Ginny to Potter Manor.

Harry and Ginny went to bed that night feeling good. Sirius and Remus had a lot to think about that night. When they got back to the flat they were staying in at the time they stayed up late that night talking. They didn't have any idea what Harry had to go over with them but they had a bad feeling they were not going to like it.

H/G

Sirius showed up a week later to take Harry and Ginny to Potter Manor. The two in question were sitting down at the table eating breakfast. Arthur had already left for work so it was just Molly Percy and the Potters in the kitchen when he got there.

"Morning Weasleys, Potters."

Everyone gave their greet. When Sirius sat down Molly put a plate of food down in front of him. While they ate Sirius told Harry some stories about the time he lived there when he ran away from home.

When they were done Sirius pulled out a portkey provided by Sharptooth. Everyone put a finger on it and then they felt a pull behind their naval.

They landed in a large entryway. Harry looked around at the sight before him. Harry and Ginny were looking around when there were 4 pops in front of them. Harry was looking at 4 house elves.

"I is Mable the head Potter elf this is Millie, Trixie and Dobie. We takes care of Potter Manor and the grounds."

"Nice to meet all of you. I'm Harry and this is my wife Ginny."

"Master Harry, Mistress Ginny welcome home. Mister Sirius welcome back. Will you's be morning in?" asked an exited Mable.

Sirius decided he would give the bad news. "Not right now Mable. Harry and Ginny are staying with Ginny's family since they are both still so young."

All of the elves ears dropped and got sad. Harry had an idea they might like.

"Mable Ginny and I will be returning to Hogwarts in 3 weeks but maybe Sirius can stay here while we are at school. We can also see if we can get the Weasley's to spend Christmas here."

This cheered the elves up. Sirius along with Mable started showing the Potters around. Off the entryway was a formal sitting on the right with a trophy room next to it. On the left side was a floo room then a library then last a small study room connected to the first floor of the library. Towards the entry way was a grand staircase to the second floor.

Just past the staircase were two hall ways. The one to the left had the formal dinning room the a ball room. The hallway to the right had a couple classrooms the an indoor pool. The pool had a diving board and even a slide. There was also a couple changing/shower rooms.

Along the wall behind the staircase was a door that lead to the kitchen and a smaller informal dinning table. There was also a half bathroom next to the door that leads to kitchen. there were also a set of stairs under the grand staircase that lead to the basement.

In the basement there were 2 potions labs, a sitting room and a large training room and several storage rooms including one that was secure.

When they were done they went to the first floor. When they walked up the stairs there were doors that lead to a game room. There a pool table, a poker table. There was a chest board and shelves of both muggle and wizard games.

Going left there were double doors that lead to the family wing. The family wing had a master suit, 8 smaller rooms, 2 large bathrooms and a private family sitting room. This wing was above the formal dinning room and ball room.

Above the formal sitting room was a family room. Harry was surprised the it had muggle electronics that worked. Above the trophy room was a portrait room that they waited to go in after the tour.

Above the wing that had the pool room had 10 guest rooms and 4 bathrooms. There also was a small sitting room.

Above the study was Harry's private office the next was the second level of the library and last another study.

They next checked at the grounds out. There were 4 green houses. One that kept rare plants used for potions. There was a bard for animals that called the grounds home. Harry and Ginny loved the full sized Quidditch pitch. There was a large pond towards the back of the grounds. Sirius told them that the whole grounds were around 10 square miles. He said there were plenty of wooded area.

By the time they finished the tour it was lunch time Trixie had a small feast waiting for them. Sirius told stories about some of the things he, James and Remus got up to around here. He also told him some stories about his grandparents.

When they finished lunch they headed up to the portrait room. When they walked in there were portraits of Harry's ancestors covering all the walls. They walked between two couches to the largest portrait on the back wall. It was Godrick Griffindor. He was watching the three approach with a smile on his face.

"Welcome Harry and Ginny Potter, welcome home."

"Thank you Mr. Griffindor."

"Oh that wont do at all. I believe Grandfather will do better. I was wondering when Sirius was going to bring you. Now that you are here I believe some introductions are in order. To my left are you grand parents Charles and Dorea to my right."

"Mum, Dad."

"Hello sweetheart. It is also nice to meet you Ginny. We were already in hiding when you were born though. We did get to meet all your brothers and were friends with Arthur and Molly."

"So son why don't you tell us about your life. We only know what information that came out of the heads office. Between Godrick and your great great Aunt Lola Potter and Your many times Grandfather Harold."

The two portraits were above Godric. They waved and gave their own greetings. Several of the other portraits also said hello. Harry pulled Ginny aside and had a silent conversation. She nodded and Harry turned back to the portraits.

"I have a question. If we were to tell you all something would it stay here in this room?"

Godric almost look offended. "Of course all the portraits are honored bound to keep the family's secrets, even those of us that have portrait in other places. Family comes first."

"Didn't mean to offend you all but I needed to ask because what Ginny and I have some things to tell you that can never get out."

Harry and Ginny then proceeded to tell them what happen before they came back in time and about the Horcruxes and what he knew of them. The conversation took the rest of the afternoon. Sirius said he would let Remus know and would get together with Bill.

By the time they informed Sirius and the portraits it was getting late. When they arrived back at the Burrow dinner was ready. Harry and Ginny answered questions about Potter Manor threw out dinner. Both Potters were tired when they went to bed that night.

 **So Ron is still having trouble with his jealousy that he can't see the truth. Maybe the talk Bill gave him will help. So Harry found Potter Manor and got to talk with his parents and grandparents.**


End file.
